


Till The Next Hello

by agapi42



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Episode: The Chase, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/pseuds/agapi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetimes, is certain for those who are friends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till The Next Hello

The last minute was a flurry of goodbyes.

Vicki hugged them both and ran from the room. The Doctor followed her.

Barbara looked after them. Ian was frowning in concentration, most probably rehearsing the Doctor’s instructions in his head, and didn’t seem to be paying her much attention.

“Doctor, wait.”

Halfway down the corridor, the Doctor turned. Barbara stood in the doorway.

“I just wanted to say thank you,” she began, walking towards him. “For everything.”

“It’s been my pleasure.”

Standing in front of him, she hesitated and fidgeted nervously with her hands. _You do understand, don’t you?_ Of course he understood why they had to leave; why they needed a home. He had understood it when he saw it in his own granddaughter.

“Perhaps, if you ever manage to land in our time, you could come and see us sometime?”

“Perhaps I could.” He smiled and laid his hand over hers, stilling their movement.

Perhaps he was falling into the human habit of making promises too easily. Perhaps he really meant it.

She kissed him gently on the cheek. “Goodbye, Doctor.”

“Goodbye, Barbara my dear.”

_Now they’ve all gone - all gone. None of them could understand…_

 


End file.
